FIG. 1A shows a prior art portable player 2 that receives audio/video (A/V) files from a consumer device 4 (e.g., STB) under a digital rights management (DRM) scheme (e.g., Microsoft PlayReady). The portable player 2 can then be transported and connected to any display device 6 (FIG. 1B) and the A/V files displayed without the display device needing a DRM license. This is because the content is streamed from the portable player under an un-recordable protocol (e.g., analog or High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI)). The portable player 2 renders a graphical user interface (GUI) on the display device 6 allowing the user to select and play an A/V file. The portable player 2 may comprise a control panel 8 (e.g., push buttons) for receiving user input, or the portable player 2 may comprise an interface (e.g., infrared) for receiving user commands via a remote control.